Magus Wars : Irregularity
'Magus Wars : Irregularity'is a Story Arc of the the Exteria Multiverse. It takes place in Interra and follows the perspective of young masters Cable and Marvin Taylor. It is a sequel to Magus Wars : Honesty Main Arc Through Time and Reality In 1939, Cable, a CODE-type entity, is created and used as a way to call upon Tiamat's power as a Divine Servant. The summoning goes awry, and Cable instead becomes Tiamat's master. The pair quickly escapes, Cable gaining awareness and attempting to survive in a hostile war, briefly facing against an unknown Homunculus and Ruine Harumageddon. The pair is however rescued by Jeanne d'Arc. Jeanne claims to be the leader of the White faction, facing the opposing Blood faction, of which Ruine is a member. However, Cable is then attacked by R41N, an unaligned and extremely powerful servant, forcing a quick retreat. Perplexed, the homunculus is then joined by a group led by Marvin Taylor, an unwitting participant of the Servant War, his servant Nienor, and mysterious guardian Rory. The Third Faction Although the war's rules seem to be easy : the growing Third Reich employing Blood servants against France's own White servants, Cable and Marvin quickly notice discrepancies, and investigate further in the matter, quickly discovering that they are set-up. Yaminh Dimorr, an enemy servant, explains that the war's thirteen Servants seem to be weaker than usual, their power siphoned towards an unknown goal. Furthermore, attacks from unaligned servants seem to hint that there are much more Divine Servants in the war than expected. Attacks from R41N and Reborn Woodrow further confirm this: White and Blood servants were meant to face each other, then be picked off one by one by a third, superior faction. Furthermore, Servants are prone to be eliminated and disappear, without a clear reason. New Friends, New Foes Another wave of unaligned, "Outer" servants attacks the small coalition of White and Blood servants, joined by Valorika, Aya n'Sully, Janeth Wulffen and Cupid. This time, they are barely repelled due to Cable's abilities and Marvin's unexpected team-up with two new allies. Despite being members of the Thule family, Alaric Thule and Birgit Thule seem actively benevolent, and targeted by Outer servants as well. This new alliance allows the group to finally have a complete grasp of the situation: Leonhart Den Anfan, a competent scientist, has manipulated an Inner ring of Divine Servants through fake Summoning Keys, then allied with most members of the Thule family and the Third Reich to prey upon Blood and White servants alike, with an aim yet undiscovered. Betrayed by his family, Alaric organizes a punitive assault. Final Preparations However, Servants keep disappearing, and Nienor, becoming unstable due to the fractured reality, splits into three different vessels, with contradicting aims and personality - one of them, fueled by Nibelung, disappearing. Joan of Arc, Jeanne d'Arc's fractured identity, appears and guides the team as well, allowing them to recruit Severa Linnasteron in order to properly face the Reich. Despite arbiter Xiaopai Ming's best attempts to stop outside meddling, Servant Gilles de Rais, at first unrelated to the war, barges in due to Jeanne having been kidnapped by the Thule. Soon after, the one who kidnapped Jeanne, Friedrich Thule, foolishly appears alongside Furiamaru Isawa and attempts to defeat the coalition by himself, in unfavored territory - and, predictably, fails miserably. Strike against the Reich After Friedrich's death, the group moves on to the Nazi headquarters, where they endure an assault from several Servants, including R41N, Reborn and the third, chaotic Nienor. Despite this, they manage to infiltrate the innermost building, where the Thule Family apparently guards Adolf Hitler, who has been manipulated all along. There, Llothfaen, Dokuta de Courssombre and R41N once more, stand guard. While Marvin faces off against the trio, their master is ambushed and killed by the third Nienor who absorbs her power and gains custody of Llothfaen, but mysterious agent Gilga stuns her long enough for them to buy time and advance further into the building. Meanwhile, Cable and Alaric negotiate with mysterious twins Dierke and Krimhilde von Fuedrick and their powerful Servants - although they do not seem to battle, only warn about a powerful Divine Servant of Leo. The Last Consequences The last remaining members regroup to face off against said Leo, Paradox Shella, who has usurped Sarah Duncan's identity. Despite overwhelming number advantage, Shella's manipulation of the boundaries of reality and summoning of the previous entities she erased from the war allowed her to gain a decisive advantage and seemingly defeat her opponents, if not for Cable weakening the boundaries of reality. As a result, Shella loses her grasp on reality, long enough for Ameliel, Alaric's powerful Servant, to drastically weaken her, followed by Tiamat's fully powered charge. Finally, Rory, who had stayed in the sidelines for a long time, managed to finally turn the tides by negating Shella's influence and erasing her. Victory is finally claimed as the war's protagonists spread and return home. However, this was ultimately revealed to be an opportunistic manipulation by Krimhilde who, taking advantage of Mugen's return to the world of Circonfix, feigned an end to the war. By refusing to give up on her own wish and using Sherra to grant her opponents their wish, she forced the war to go into stasis, crashing the entire Timeline into an endless, yet immobile conflict - with results still unknown. Characters Inner Servants * Janeth Wulffen, Inner Divine Servant of Aries (Champion of White) * Tiamat, Inner Divine Servant of Taurus (Guardian of White) * Valorika, Inner Divine Servant of Cancer (Hierophant of White) * Aya n'Sully, Inner Divine Servant of Gemini (Marshal of White) * Severa Linnasteron, Inner Divine Servant of Leo (Marshal of Blood) * Melsimion, Inner Divine Servant of Virgo (Guardian of Blood) * Ruine Harumageddon, Inner Divine Servant of Libra (Hierophant of Blood) * Unknown Inner Divine Servant of Scorpio (Trickster of Blood) * Cupid, Inner Divine Servant of Sagittarius (Hierophant of White) * Ameliel, Inner Divine Servant of Capricorn (Champion of Blood) * Nienor, Inner Divine Servant of Aquarius (Trickster of White) * Yaminh Dimorr, Inner Divine Servant of Pisces (Archmage of Blood) * Xiaopai Ming, Divine Servant of Ophiuchus (Arbiter) Outer Servants * Furiamaru Isawa, Outer Divine Servant of Aries * Beth, Outer Divine Servant of Taurus * Reborn Woodrow, Outer Divine Servant of Cancer * Sherra, Outer Divine Servant of Gemini * Paradox Shella, Outer Divine Servant of Leo * Jeanne d'Arc, Outer Divine Servant of Virgo * Mnemosyne, Outer Divine Servant of Libra * Gilga Woodrow, Outer Divine Servant of Scorpio * R41N, Outer Divine Servant of Sagittarius * Joan of Arc, Outer Divine Servant of Capricorn * Dokuta de Courssombre, Outer Divine Servant of Aquarius * Llothfaen, Outer Divine Servant of Pisces Masters * Cable * Marvin Taylor * Rory * Alaric Thule * Birgit Thule * Contact * Gilles de Rais * Friedrich Thule * Gestalt Thule * Leonhart Den Anfan * Ricky Duncan * Krimhilde von Fuedrick * Other Magus War Characters. Trivia * This storyline is extremely irregular, being treated as a "fake Divine Servant war", thus its name. Category:Storyline Category:Interra